


Contemplative

by jjanus



Series: Wishful Thinking [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjanus/pseuds/jjanus
Summary: A bunch of short-stories that could have happened in Wishful Thinking [vol. i] but didn't.





	1. General Shenanigans (Part 1)

"[f.name]-san, do not take one more step." Ebisu demanded, as you slowly inched my way to the edge of the roof. "I swear to the gods, [f.name]-san. If you take one more - WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Ebisu's demands were cut off immediately as you shot him a smirk, before falling backwards and off the rooftop. Ebisu's screams of panic followed you, as you admired the feeling of the wind whooshing past your body and through your [length] [colour] hair.

Trying to focus on the feeling of air rushing past you, you waved your arms frantically, hoping to create a ball of air to slow down your fall.

As Ebisu quickly sprinted down the stairs, forgetting that he could simply use a teleportation jutsu, you managed to create your desired air ball. Cackling loudly as you floated gently to the ground, ignoring the sound of a door slamming open and Ebisu's heavy breathing.

"How did you do that!?"

* * *

* * *

"You're cheating, I swear to god!"

"Oh. Oh ho ho. I'm not cheating. How rude of you, Tsunade-sama to assume that."

"Why you little brat! [f.name]-chan I swear to god that if you are cheating, I will make you wish that you were dead, and stop calling me sama! It sounds weird!!"

"Huehuehue. I would like to see you try."

"Stop smiling and laughing like that, it's fucking creepy!"

[f.name] won the next 20 games of 'go fish'.

* * *

* * *

"Hey, um, [f.name]? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask away Sakura-chan!"

"D-do you like anyone right now?"

"Hm. I like you and obviously I like myself to."

"What about any boys?"

"What about them?"

"I'll rephrase the question then, if you were locked in a room with, let's say Sasuke, would you be okay with that?"

"I would rather throw myself off a cliff, be reanimated from the dead, then be eaten by 10 rabid ducks then be stuck in a room for more than 30 seconds with Sasuke. That guy, his back story is a little bit on the 'revenge-is-the-only-way' path for me, and it's a little scary."

"What do you mean by 'revenge-is-the-only-way' path, [f.name]-chan?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, it's not important right now. But it will be. Soon."

"Soon? Hey, what does that mean?"

"Hm? Did you say something"

"[f.nameeee]!"

**Dodging questions skill: over 9000.**


	2. General Shenanigans (Part 2)

[f.name] was quizzically looking at her teammates, almost glaring at them. Naruto, after dealing with her glare for the past 10 minutes, had managed to sum up all of his courage to ask her what was wrong, "[f.name]-chan, why are you glaring at us for, huh?"

The [colour] haired girl immediately answered, "I'm just thinking about how funny it is that all of you are ninjas, known for their stealth, are wearing such bright and outlandish colours. Especially you Naruto. Bright orange will not help you when your trying to hide in a dark green forest. Just saying, but camouflage would probably be a better choice. Anyway, it shouldn't really matter when there is someone who straight up wears pure white clothing, so it should be fine." A frown crossed [f.name]'s face as she suddenly said, "Wait, it does matter though. Come to think about it, why aren't we wearing armour, or at least some sort of protection? I saw someone wearing literally a crop top and booty shorts the other day, and with all the bare skin, well. Well, congratulations for them for not getting skewered so far." The others had a stricken look on their faces as [f.name] continued on to ramble, "Also, if you guys have television and broadcasting services as well as those earpieces that you can talk to others with, why don't you have mobile phones? Or even better, why don't you guys have guns yet? Do you even have guns? You guys have gun powder, but no guns? God, I'm going to make the first gun when we get back. Also, how the fuck do you guys have unlimited shurikens and kunais, it's like the, oh. The plot armour is strong. But, what about the fact that..."

Kakashi was stunned, Naruto looked like he was biting his tongue in retaliation. Sakura was freaking out, she was wondering if she would look pretty in camouflage, and Sasuke looked like he was having an identity crisis.

Great job [f.name] [l.name], you freaked out your entire team.

* * *

* * *

Oh no, you knew that you had fucked up. You had fucked up so badly.

So very badly.

How, I hear you ask?

Well, you decided that it was a good idea to sneak into Kakashi's house and 'legally borrow' a copy of one of the Icha Icha books.

Why?

Well, Tsunade had bet that you couldn't do it, and god damn it you were going to prove her wrong even if it cost you your life. Which is why you are currently running through the street, the offending book clutched tightly in your hand, as fast as you can to the rendezvous point where you will trade the good for some sweet, sweet cash.

Just before you could open the door to the Hokage's office, you feel a hand on your shoulder and the voice of the last person you would rather meet, "Hey, [f.name]. What are you doing with my book?"

Chuckling nervously, you could feel beads of sweat form on your forehead as you turned to meet the dark closed-eye smile of Kakashi. "I'll split the profits with you if you let me borrow this for 30 minutes." You quickly offer, silently hoping that Kakashi would take the deal.

An hour later, Kakashi and you laughed as you split the 1,000 ryo between you both. "Nice, I should bet with Tsunade more," You state, tucking your portion quickly into your bag as you handed Kakashi his.

"Hm, maybe you should."


	3. Proposing to Hinata (and Every Other Character) [Part 1]

"We've only met, but I would die for you. Please, do me the honour of becoming my wife!" You proposed, knelt down on one knee in front of Hinata Hyuuga.

Stuttering and red-faced, Hinata promptly fainted.

"Was... Was that a yes?"

* * *

* * *

"You! I've just met you, but I want to spend the rest of my life by your side! You are too cute! Please, do me the honour of becoming my husband!" You yell out, pointing to a shocked Shino Aburame.

"W-what?"

"Was that a yes?"

"N-no!"

* * *

* * *

"Put your hands in the air! I repeat, put your hands in the air where I can see them! You are being arrested for being too attractive. The price to pay is to become my husband!" [f.name] yelled out, dressed up in a police uniform, fake gun pointed at no other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Okay."

"Resistance is futile! There is no other- wait. He said yes!"

* * *

* * *

"You have a dog! I love dogs! What is this connection we share? It must be fate, and therefore we must be married." You announced, clinging onto Kiba's arm.

"I'm busy tomorrow, wanna get married on the weekend?"

"Sure!"

* * *

* * *

"Should... Should we stop, [f.name]?"

"Nah, let her live her life, Kakashi."

"But, Guy. She's proposed to everyone. Everyone."

"Ah, youth."

"Guy!"


	4. Gun

"[f.name], what are you doing?" The silver haired man asked, his one visible eye zoned in on the [colour] haired girl tinkering away with various pieces of metal.

Without a mere glance, the [colour] eyed girl smoothly replied, "I'm making a gun."

"A what now?"

"A gun."

Kakashi was now thoroughly confused, a gun? What. In the name of all that is sacred, is a gun? Clearing his throat, the poor man asked, "Uh, what's a gun?"

[f.name] didn't even grace him with an answer, finally screwing in the last piece, she loaded her new revolver, cackling. "Why, let me show you what a gun is, sir." She exclaimed, brandishing the gun wildly in one hand, the other holding several bullets. "But, we should probably take it outside, I'm not sure if this will blow up in my face or if it will blow up in my hands."

"Okay - wait what?!"

Not even waiting for Kakashi's answer, [f.name] dragged him outside onto the training grounds, laughing manically all the while. When they had gotten there, [f.name] motioned for Kakashi to stick by her side, raving about her new weapon, "This baby here is a gun, think of it like a bow and arrow, except more dangerous and deadly. It's a shooty-shooty death stick!" Holding the gun up, she let off a few shots at the target, squealing with excitement as the gun didn't blow up in her face nor her hands. Giggling, the girl unloaded the rest of the chamber, and lifted the gun to her lips to blow out the wisps of smoke. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Kakashi was shocked. This 12 year old child made a weapon? Why yes, Kakashi, she did make a weapon. A super overpowered one. Flabbergasted, he could only watch on numbly as the girl started to pose with it, a wide smile on her face.

Great, thanks a lot author. You gave this girl a gun. What are you going to give her next? A car?

Oh ho, thank you editor for the next edition of 'What fucking monstrosity is [f.name] [l.name] going to build now?'

Fuck.


	5. 5 Times Sasuke Lost a One-sided Competition to [f.name] [l.name]

**i. Who could get to the meeting point the quickest**

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, taking a quick look at the bright number of the clock that sat on his bedside tables. He inwardly rejoiced when he read the time, 4:30 AM. _'Let's see if [f.name] can beat this.'_ He thought as he slid out of bed and into his usual clothes.

Smirking he quickly tied on his beloved headband and quickly locked the door to the house, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he made his way to the bridge - the place where Kakashi told them to meet to get a quick debrief on their next mission. Biting back a yawn, Sasuke could nearly feel himself sprint to the destination in joy as there was no sign of [f.name] [l.name].

He's done it! He finally beat her!

Ha, he'll never let her hear the end of this! That's one point for Sasuke!

Just as he was about to reach the bridge, he saw an arm reach shakily for the ground from underneath the water. Oh no.

Quickening his steps, he almost sprinted for the bridge when his least favourite [colour] haired girl emerged from the water, gasping for air as she plopped herself halfheartedly onto the bridge. Sasuke could feel his mood drop instantly at the sight of the [colour] haired girl. Clenching his fists tight, Sasuke growled quietly, _'You won't beat me next time, [f.name] [l.name].'_

**_Sasuke 0 - [f.name] 1_ **

**ii. Who could finish their ramen first**

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as [f.name] slurped up her ramen loudly and obnoxiously. Clicking his tongue, he wondered if the girl had been raised in a pack of wild wolves to behave like this. Doing his best to ignore this [colour] haired girl, he daintily continued to pass the noodles from his chopsticks to his lips, which was all in vain as he could feel his irritation grow as the slurping sounds continued to grow louder.

Gritting his teeth, he peeked at this [colour] eyed girl, as she was halfway done with her bowl, subtly increasing the speed at which he ate, ignoring Sakura's worried voice as she called out to [f.name], "Hey! Slow down, you might choke, [f.name]."

Swallowing quickly, Sasuke nearly slammed down his bowl in triumph as he saw that the [colour] haired girl, who was being berated gently by Sakura, was still unfinished with her bowl. His elation was cut short when the following sentence slipped through Sakura's lips, "Stop eating Naruto's bowl! I know he's gone to the toilet, but maybe you shouldn't finish your bowl so quickly next time! I even let you finish my bowl as well!"

"But, Sakura! I'm not full yet!"

"That's not an excuse!"

Sasuke nearly broke his chopsticks in half, _'I'll beat you next time, [f.name].'_

_**Sasuke 0 - [f.name] 2** _

**iii. Who could meditate the longest**

Sasuke let out a deep breath, slightly lifting one of his eyelids to peek at the quiet [colour] haired girl next to him. She was leaning, eyes closed, against the trunk of a large tree, arms crossed and chin on her chest as the seconds ticked by. Shutting both of his eyes quickly, he returned back to his empty and peaceful state of mind.

Naruto, to Sasuke's surprise, had managed to stay still for a 5 minutes before he burst into his loud and hyperactive shouts of, "This is so boring! Let's do something better, Kakashi!"

Feeling his resolve crumble, Sasuke took another deep breath in an attempt to wipe Naruto's existence from his mind. This peace only lasted another 2 minutes before Naruto, who had had enough of this lifeless activity, managed to drag both Kakashi and Sakura away to do something more energetic. Cracking upon one eyelid, Sasuke ground his teeth at the sight of [f.name]'s completely still body in the same position as before. Oh, how he'd wish that this [colour] haired would move and leave, he could feel the pins and needles start to eat away at his legs.

But, he must endure.

He must beat you.

And so he continued to sit and stay. His breathing somehow portraying his seething anger.

It had been 3 hours. He had been meditating for 3 god forsaken hours. Sasuke couldn't even feel the lower half of his body. Feeling his resolve crumple, he decided to cave in. Stumbling to his feet, he glanced at the sight of the [colour] haired girl, who was still sitting under the tree. Glaring at the poor female, he sauntered off, 'You win this time, [f.name]. But, I'll beat you next time.'

If Sasuke turned back around to take another look at the [colour] haired female, he would've been able to see her yawn and rub the sleep away from her eyes.

_**Sasuke 0 - [f.name] 3** _

**iv. Who could summon the largest fireball**

It was easy to say [f.name] won this meager challenge. All the lucky girl had to do was summon a large ball of fire in broad daylight, poor Sasuke didn't even stand a chance.

It didn't help that [f.name] was cackling manically the entire time, as she held a large sphere of blue flames in her hands. Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch in anger, it was almost as if she was mocking him.

_**Sasuke 0 - [f.name] 4** _

**v. Who could hide or blend in the quickest**

Sasuke didn't stand a chance in his pale white pants. Our protagonist, for the stealth training that Kakashi had given out, was decked in full camouflage, her usually bare face covered in mud as twigs and leaves lay matted into her hair.

Sasuke clenched his fists tight, feeling his nails harshly poke into his flesh as he watched Kakashi congratulate the [colour] haired girl.

Why did the poor boy even try?

_**Sasuke 0 - [f.name] 5** _

* * *


	6. [f.name] [l.name] Fact Sheet at Chapter 10 of Wishful Thinking [vol. i]

**Name and Dimension ID#:** [f.name] [l.name] - #246013

**Clearance Level:** Incipientium 2

**Original Dimension:** AL5123

**Current Dimension:** NX32 - Naruto

**Mission #:** 4582

**Age in Current Dimension:** 12

**Given Power(s) in Current Dimension:** Manipulation of earth, water, fire and air (and corresponding elements).

**Skill Level of Given Power(s) at this Point in Time:**

  * Earth Manipulation: 7 out of 10
  * Water Manipulation: 9 out of 10
  * Fire Manipulation: 7 out of 10
  * Air Manipulation 3 out of 10



**Skill Statistic(s) in Current Dimension:**

  * Power: 4 out of 5
  * Speed: 2 out of 5
  * Agility: 1 out of 5
  * Intelligence: 3.9 out of 5
  * Technique: 4.8 out of 5
  * Cooperativeness: 0 out of 5



**Other Statistic(s) Currently:**

  * Live(s) Saved: 2
  * Acting Skills: Immeasurable
  * First Impressions: 6 out of 10
  * Number of Fucks Given: 1
  * Luck: I don't know her, lol



**Notes from Assigned Procter Eorum:**

[f.name] [l.name] was scouted for 3 years before being chosen, and she has demonstrated, in that time, the skills and ideals of a dimension traveller. Though she is rash, I believe she will make many good decisions which will all lead to a good outcome for a dimension. [f.name] is a capable person who learns quickly and is able to to make decisions in a stressful and fast-paced environment.

**Signed Nomination Form:**

I, _Evangeline Angharad Vice_ , nominate _[f.name] [l.name]_ of _earth AL5123_ to be a dimension traveller. I know that by signing this form, that I will be liable for all actions of my nominee and therefore be held accountable for any damages, loss or injury caused by the actions of nominee. Any damages caused will have to be compensated or remedied out of my own expenses and I will have the duty to care for the nominee and help he/she/they out in their time of need. All words in this contract are binding and will be held subject in front of the court to the _Dimension Traveller Act_ if needed,

I, _Evangeline Angharad Vice_ , solemnly swear that I will do whatever is in my power and jurisdiction to help my nominee, _[f.name] [l.name]_ , to succeed in this task.

**Signature of Assigned Procter Eorum and ID:** _E.A.V_ _\- GA240120_

**Assigned Procter Eorum:** Evangeline Angharad Vice - GA240120

**Probability of Survival Currently:** 43.25%

* * *

**Bonus: What do the characters think of [f.name] [l.name]?**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (The Third Hokage)**

  * You are his adopted child and you can't convince me otherwise.
  * Honestly wishes that you would help him in deterring Konohamaru from attacking you.
  * Slightly sad that you only encourage Konohamaru's behaviour.
  * A bit scared though, because somehow Konohamaru's attempts has gotten better since you arrived.
  * Hopes that you could help out Naruto sometimes.
  * Not surprised that you and Naruto are now partners in crime.
  * Regrets that he put you on a team with Naruto a little bit.
  * A bit curious about your lack of chakra yet amazing ability to manipulate a couple of elements.
  * Doesn't want to hear any of your 'predictions' - if they happen, they happen.
  * Current concern: Naruto and Konohamaru's attempts and pranks have gotten really good, and he doesn't know how you're helping them.
  * Would probably cry at your funeral.



**Konohamaru**

  * The cool sister he never had.
  * Wants to be even cooler than you though.
  * Looks up to you, both figuratively and literally.
  * Thinks you are the shit, doesn't understand why you're underrated.
  * Wants you to become Hokage just so he can take the Hokage title off of you.
  * The only way he wants to become Hokage actually.
  * Hopes that one day, you'll recognise him as a rival.
  * Would definitely cry at your funeral.



**Kakashi**

  * Curious about your abilities.
  * Also curious about your lack of chakra.
  * Thinks your capable of being able to beat him.
  * Wanted you to be a sensible teammate, but he got stuck with this.
  * Wonders how many years of his life he has lost because of your shenanigans.
  * You're like an annoying little sister to him.
  * Secretly wants to know if you can communicate with the dead.
  * Afraid that if you can see into the past, you would lose respect for him.
  * Current concern: you never seem to listen to his instructions and advice.
  * Is done with your shit.
  * Would probably cry at your funeral, but in secret.



**Naruto**

  * You're cool.
  * Super cool.
  * You're like cooler than Sasuke without even trying.
  * Really likes you as a friend, he's mainly happy that you don't tease him or bully him about his past at all.
  * You're his to go to whenever he wants to pull off a ridiculous prank.
  * You make everything look super easy, and he's jealous.
  * Somehow knows where you are at all times.
  * It's like a sixth sense.
  * But, with your location?
  * He doesn't even know why either, so have fun trying to ask him.
  * Secretly wants to know is he becomes Hokage in the future and if people accept him.
  * Probably will cry at your funeral.



**Sakura**

  * Finally, a girl who she likes.
  * She, like Naruto, thinks you're super cool.
  * She kind of looks up to you, like an older sister figure, except for the fact that you're the same age.
  * She wants to get closer to you, because you don't seem to care about what others think about yourself and she finds that really admirable.
  * She's jealous of your abilities, but you've been helping her train and she's super grateful for that.
  * Thinks its cute that you don't know the basics since you're strong.
  * Wonders why she thinks you're really cute.
  * Like, is this a crush?
  * Or is she appreciating beauty? Or is it just because you help her out?!
  * She doesn't know!?
  * Confused child wants to know why she is confused.
  * Secretly wants to know if her and Sasuke hook up in the future.
  * Would cry at your funeral.



**Sasuke**

  * The only thing he feels about you is DISDAIN and HATRED.
  * Honestly, he doesn't like you. At all.
  * Like would probably saw off his foot if it meant not being in the same room as you.
  * Would rather die than be locked in a room with you.
  * He just tolerates you.
  * Barely.
  * Jealous about your seemingly natural ability to fight.
  * Sees you as a rival he has to overcome, but its one-sided.
  * He spends his spare time training for the competition between you guys that only he knows about.
  * Gets annoyed that you win without trying.
  * Secretly wants to know if he kills Itachi in the future, but is too stubborn to ask.
  * Would not cry at your funeral, but would be probably made to attend.



**Zabuza & Haku**

  * Super grateful, they think you're pretty strong and cool.
  * For some reason, Zabuza feels like he needs to beat you?
  * Haku is just glad that he and Zabuza are alive.
  * Haku likes it when you braid his hair. He thinks its calming.
  * It also keeps his hair out of the way.
  * Zabuza wants to adopt you.
  * He tried to sign adoption papers but got caught.
  * He's going to ~~steal~~ ~~kidnap~~ take you on a camping trip one day and will never return you.
  * Haku secretly wants to know if there will be a day where he and Zabuza are separated, but he's too afraid to ask.
  * Zabuza wants to know if you can see the winning lottery numbers, but he thinks you'll make fun of him
  * You do.
  * Haku and Zabuza would probably cry at your funeral, and Zabuza would probably be angry that you and him never got that rematch.



**Gaara**

  * He thinks you're weird.
  * But he's mostly curious about your earth manipulation.
  * His sand just doesn't seem to affect you.
  * Something about you makes him angry though, but since he's curious, he's doing his best to not kill you.
  * It's going pretty well so far.
  * Secretly wants to know why you treat him the same as everyone else.
  * Would not cry at your funeral. Wouldn't even attend. He just doesn't care enough.



**Kankuro**

  * Wouldn't admit it to your face, but he thinks you're cute.
  * Amazed at your powers.
  * Is a bit scared about your powers though, he doesn't know your limits and he doesn't want to find out the hard way.
  * Also amazed that Gaara hasn't murdered you or seriously maimed you yet.
  * Would not cry at your funeral though. He just doesn't have enough emotional attachment for that.



**Temari**

  * Like Kankuro, she's amazed that Gaara hasn't hurt you yet.
  * Would not cry at your funeral. Just doesn't know you on a personal level for that.




	7. Acting AU

[f.name] [l.name] disliked a lot of things, like being late or the fact that someone said that the table-read of the next few episodes of Naruto was happening at 8AM.

8AM. Really? [f.name] wasn't even sure if her brain functioned at those hours.

This poor girl was trudging through the streets to the studio, on hand shoved deep into the pockets of her long coat, the other holding an extra-large cup of steaming coffee, her face tucked underneath a [colour] scarf, and a backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder. Grumbling, the [colour] haired girl, pushed open the door of the studio, shooting a tired hello at the receptionist, who looked just as tired and done with this bullshit, waved [f.name] through to the meeting room.

With a flourish, [f.name] opened the door, grimacing at the sight of several other people who also looked like they were now best friends with death. [F.name] grunted a greeting to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of this TV show, as she went to take a seat, slinging her backpack haphazardly beneath it as she draped herself on the chair, slouching and rubbing her eyes.

Sakura pet [f.name]'s back reassuringly, "Don't worry, [f.name]. It'll be over soon."

Sakura was wrong. She was very wrong. No one could have been more incorrect than Sakura at that point in time. Not even the people who believed that the earth was the centre of the universe were as wrong as Sakura. It was amazing at how mistaken Sakura was.

When someone says the table-reading will be over soon, it means that it will done in, at the most, 5 hours. 

The table-reading lasted for 12 hours.

12 whole, fucking hours.

To say it was a nightmare is an understatement. Naruto and Sasuke had a who-can-be-the-most-convincing-sob-story-actor competition, Rock Lee kept on messing up his lines, Shikamaru kept trying to sneak away, a couple of people were gambling, someone got drunk, Sakura and Ino were discussing the most popular fashion styles all the time, people kept missing their cues, for some reason Akamaru was standing for Kiba, and [f.name] was praying that the interview she had scheduled the day after would be cancelled.

The only sane person was Hinata.

* * *

[f.name]'s interview was a mess.

The interviewer kept on asking other questions that were not on the cue cards and it didn't help that [f.name] was riling up the audience with her interesting and humorous answers. The director and producer were flustered.

"[f.name], is it really true that you proposed to Hinata when you first met her?" The interviewer asked, his eyes literally blinding the audience with how much they sparkled.

The [colour] haired girl smirked and casually crossed her legs, "Oh yeah." [f.name] had a wistful look on her face, as she answered, before she looked at the audience playfully to continue, "Who would not want to marry Hinata Hyuuga? She is literally perfection."

The audience was screaming and cheering. The director could hear phrases such as:

"My OTP is Hinata and [f.name]!"

"[f.name] proposing to Hinata is such a mood."

"I would die for you, [f.name]!"

"Love me, [f.name]!"

"My kink is getting [f.name] to say my name!"

"Oh my god! Same!

"Well, my kink is getting [f.name] to look in my direction!"

"Girl, same!"

The director looked down-right disgusted at some of the strange comments that were thrown around the studio, whilst the [colour] haired eyed girl only replied with waving and laughing, blowing kisses into the crowd as she did so.

God, who knew that you were such a real crowd pleaser, [f.name] [l.name].


End file.
